Die Lichter Des Weihnachtsmarkt
by Arinia
Summary: Vash and Roderich visit the Vienna Christmas market for their first Christmas together. Featuring wingman!Liechtenstein. For the Tumblr Secret Santa Exchange.


Die Lichter des Weihnachtsmarkt

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own Hetalia or any of the characters

 **A/U:** For the Tumblr Secret Santa exchange. Prompt was SwissAus and Christmas fluff, and I decided to throw in some sibling love for a bonus. This is my first time writing SwissAus so hopefully it's up to par! Cross-posted from Ao3

Vash was nervous.

Alright, perhaps that was a bit of an understatement. He was _terrified_.

Not that he'd ever admit it aloud. And truthfully, he knew there was nothing to be scared of. He had chastised himself enough for feeling fearful every time his mind began to wander. Fear wasn't an emotion Vash indulged in often, and he tried to keep it that way.

But, these were exceptional circumstances. It was his first Christmas together with Roderich.

It was in this somewhat frenzied state of mind, suddenly unable to properly button a shirt, that Eva found him. Swearing under his breath in front of the mirror, normally nimble finger quaking as he tried for the fifth time to lace the buttons through. He didn't notice his sister at first, until he caught site of her warm green eyes in the reflection, and his cheeks flushed traitorously.

"Vash," she said calmly, moving to stand beside him. She had woven a festive red ribbon throughout her braid, donning the rather expensive dress he had splurged on her for Christmas last year. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, just fine." He didn't mean to sound curt. Eva was about the only one he was ever soft around (except Roderich lately, and his face flushed once more). She didn't look convinced, her concerned gaze never lifting from his own. Immediately, he crumbled. He could never stay cross with his sister.

"Alright, maybe not fine," he admitted, staring moodily at the rather wrinkled shirt. "These buttons don't work anymore!" He gestured wildly to the perfectly functioning buttons. "The shirt's rubbish! It's the one Roderich got me for my birthday so _of course_ there's something wrong with it, he never knows what to buy, splashing his money all over the place and never getting anything quality-"

Eva said nothing, letting him talk himself into an embarrassed silence. Deftly, she began re-buttoning the shirt, with a patience Vash had never quite mastered. He tried to protest, but one too understanding smile from her silenced him once more. Finishing, she smoothed out the wrinkles, still smiling at her brother.

"The jacket I got you for your birthday would go great with this." That was the wonderful thing about Eva, why Vash not only loved his sister dearly, but _liked_ her as well. She never drew attention to his flaws, never sought to embarrass him as so many others did. She always seemed to know exactly how to soothe his frayed nerves, and cut right through his fierce exterior, to that soft little core no one else got to see.

Despite their height differences, he allowed her to slip the jacket on him, winding the scarf she had knitted round his slim neck. She stood back, pleased with her handiwork, and Vash felt himself relax. It was hard to feel nervous when he knew Eva had his back. She was the one, after all, who had been his and Roderich's biggest cheerleader. The one who had encouraged Vash to let down his walls, just this once, and allow himself to be with Roderich. Without her, the second best thing in his life may never have happened.

"You'll have fun. I know you will." Her voice, always calming, always with that slight musical lilt to it. "Please don't feel so nervous, Vash. You and Roderich both love the Christmas markets. It'll be the perfect Christmas surprise for him."

She knew. She always seemed to know.

His throat seemed too tight for words, and he could only stiffly nod, heart racing once more. Roderich was always the one filled with sweet gestures of romance. For all of Vash's scoffing at Roderich's many marriages, the man had certainly picked up a thing or two over the centuries. He was always the one wining and dining Vash, thinking of creative dates for the pair, always surprising him.

For once, Vash wanted to return the gesture. Even if it meant doing the unthinkable and pulling out his wallet and spoiling Roderich. He had sent him a text, telling him to be ready to be picked up at 7:00 pm, and that Vash was taking him somewhere for a surprise.

Now that said day had arrived, Vash was second guessing this whole thing.

Giving himself a once over in the mirror, after pulling Eva in for a reassuring hug, he squared his shoulders and set off towards the car, wondering once again what he had gotten himself into all those months ago when he said yes to dating Roderich.

A small smile lit up Roderich's face when the Christmas market came into view, and Vash's heart thudded in response. They were strolling along, hand in hand, even if Vash chafed at public affection, it was Christmas after all. The sun was beginning to slip beyond the horizon, and Roderich never looked so radiant as he did in the heart of his beautiful capital. Vienna. The city that always seemed to have an inexorable pull over Vash.

If Roderich had guessed the surprise, he kept it to himself, squeezing Vash's hand in a silent affirmation as an amused smile played around his lips. Vash schooled his expression into his usual cold fury, hoping the tell-tale pink on his cheeks could be blamed on the cool twilight air.

They both knew better.

"I'm surprised you took me to one of my Christmas markets. I would have thought you would insist yours are the best." Vash let out a snort of derision, trying to keep the squirm of vindication in his gut out of his face.

"They are better than yours. The smallest village Christmas market in Switzerland makes this,"and he gestured around the grand market square, "look pathetic. But, it's Christmas. I decided to indulge you in going to one of your markets."

Roderich's laugh rang out; like Eva's it had a musical quality to it, like wind chimes rustling in the night breeze. Roderich laughed a lot more these days, lips curled into an ever present amused smile. Their banter, so heated before, so filled with layers of tension, had faded into something warm. Affectionate even, if Vash was being honest.

It was still difficult for Vash to let down his guard. He had his walls built up so securely, it was ingrained in him to keep the world at a distance. Even after months of dating Roderich and centuries of knowing him, there was still the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that somehow this would all blow up in his face.

It was why, though he'd deny it fiercely if ever asked, he wanted this evening to be special. To swallow his pride, just this once, and woo Roderich. What better way than a Christmas market, one of their shared Germanic traditions? Where their citizen's festive mood infected even them?

They passed by one of the many mulled wine stands, the intoxicating aroma wafting over them, beckoning them forward. Roderich had reached for his wallet but Vash beat him to the punch, carefully extracting the Euros from the many Swiss Francs, and handing it over. He didn't miss the surprised look on Roderich's face.

"Don't get used to it!" he scolded him, with no real bite to his voice. "It's just because it's Christmas!"

"Well, a Christmas miracle indeed." There was that fond, amused little smile on his face. Vash's heart soared, and he busied himself with the warm mug. "Hm, you know, I used to collect these," Roderich continued, eyeing the decorative cup. There were little angels with trumpets on either side, with the words, _Wien Weihnachtsmarkt_ written in golden letters. "You know, why don't see how many we can get? Instead of cashing in the _pfand_ _._ "

"Why? Because I'm paying?!" These Christmas mugs, with the deposit, were an eye-watering (as far as Vash was concerned) 5 euros. Roderich clucked his tongue in response, clinking their mugs together, eyes dancing with light.

"Exactly. Besides, come, you have to admit you like them. And isn't it a perfect way to save money on buying glasses in the future?"

Even if they were together, Roderich never let pass an opportunity to tease him. Or spend his money.

They wound through the market crowds, making stops at every mulled wine stand they could find. Each stand had it's own unique Christmas market mug, beautifully crafted, and a perfect souvenir. Thankfully, Roderich had brought his trusty satchel bag along, and soon enough, they steady clinking of glasses intermingled with the Christmas carols playing softly in the air.

All that wine was beginning to have an affect on Vash. His inhibitions slowly fell away. The nagging little voice that berated him every time his wallet came out muted. Retreating behind his carefully built walls was hard as warm food filled their bellies; mouth watering sausages and home made warm pretzels. The laughter of the Austrian people, the cheeriness of the vendors selling their wares. Even Vash was beginning to smile, a truly transformative effect for those lucky enough to witness it.

The stars had come out; a rare clear night in wintry Vienna, and their comfortable banter fell away as they stood underneath the glittering lights. Roderich looked ethereal; the shimmering lights highlighting his high cheekbones, his thick, black hair. Warm and at ease, Vash couldn't help but reach out and caress his soft cheek. The amused smile on Roderich's face became soft, filled with something neither one of them had dared to admit to yet.

"Even you look wonderful with the Christmas market lights," Vash murmured, voice thick with affection. "All this wine, scrambling my brain. You did that on purpose." Roderich's hand came up, covering Vash's own, and he leaned unabashedly into the touch. Vash felt as if his heart was racing, and he stepped forward, hardly realizing it.

"Ever the romantic. You drank all that wine all by yourself, don't pin it on me." He tugged Vash ever closer, closing the gap between them. Their warm breath mixed in the night air, drifting upwards towards the illuminated angels. "You look rather lovely yourself. Must be all the wine scrambling _my_ brain."

A silence fell. Not awkward, not strained. The sort of comfortable silence that can only be had with centuries of knowing each other. Seeing the other one at their most triumphant, their worst lows. Vash was drawing closer. He could see the golden angels reflected in Roderich's eyes, and a content sigh escaped him.

Their lips connected, soft and sweet, and for once Vash wasn't fretting over somebody seeing. He simply rested their, relishing the mulled wine still clinging to Roderich's lips, how perfectly their bodies seemed to meld together.

" _Frohe Weihnachten,_ " Roderich whispered as they pulled away. A satisfied smile tugged at Vash's lips, elation filling him that things had gone so well. That he had Roderich to spend this magical time of year with.

" _Frohe Weihnachten."_

 **Translations:**

 **Frohe Weihnachten:** Merry Christmas

 **Pfand:** The deposit you pay for with drinks that covers the cost of the mug/bottle/etc. You can either return the mug and get your deposit back or keep it. I'm not sure if this is just a Germany thing or if Austria has it too, but I included it anyway

 **Die Lichter des** **Weihnachtsmarkt:** The Christmas market lights


End file.
